Picture Perfect
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Eriol promised Tomoyo that she would fall in love with him after 7 years, but how would that happen when she hates him so and he's bound to marry Kaho? And Tomoyo will be covering that wedding!
1. Default Chapter

Picture Perfect:Prologue  
  
dedicated to the people who have long waited for this fic, especially to Flora and JM.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji sipped her tea tensely as Kaho Mizuki watched her quizically.  
  
"You came here to talk about something, Tomoyo?" prompted Kaho.  
  
Twenty-one year old Tomoyo reached for a torn picture she taped back together in her shoulder bag. She was about tos how it to the woman when she stopped.  
  
Would showing the picture to Kaho do any good? Would it make her feel better if she breaks the wedding plans of two people in love with each other? Would it stop her tears from flowing if another woman cries too?  
  
She pushed back the picture at the bottom of her things and instead took her camera. "I want to take a few shots of you before the wedding so I can place it in your wedding album."  
  
Kaho laughed. "That is so sweet of you! For a while there, I thought we were going to discuss something very serious."  
  
She forced a smile.  
  
  
  
After an hour of photo session, Tomoyo left the Hiiragizawa residence. On her way out of the gates, she encountered Eriol Hiiragizawa who just gout out of his black sedan.  
  
"T-Tomoyo!" His eyes lit up.  
  
"Hey.." she awkwardly greeted. She tried to sidestep him, but he deliberately blocked her way.  
  
"Tomoyo, listen! You've been avoiding me for days already and I'm getting sick of it! I miss you already!" he said earnestly.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol, may I remind you that in less than 24 hours, you will be a married man. Now quit talking like that before your bride assumes something is happening betwwen us!" she hissed.  
  
"But something is happening between us!" He reached out for her. "I told you, I want you now more than Kaho!"  
  
"Eriol, stop it!" she whispered fiercely.  
  
"No. I kow you feel the same way too. I could feel it," he insisted.  
  
"Eriol, please shut up! I certainly do not feel-" Her words were cut off by his passionate kiss. For a moment, she lost control of herself. She responded whole-heartedly to his seeking mouth. Her strength started to get eroded by his fire.  
  
Their mouths parted, and Tomoyo exhaustedly pulled away. She then found herself violently trembling. Hot liquids streamed down her cheeks. "Oh god.."  
  
He didn't let go of her. "See? Why do we have to make things so hard for us? We both want each other."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "It's wrong, Eriol. We'll just hurt Kaho."  
  
"But what about us?" he asked softly.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about us!" she said curtly despite the stinging pain in her heart.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I would rather sin this way than hurt her!" she shot back. "This is just pure attraction. This feeling will soon fade."  
  
"I think not, " he said sadly. "Come on, let's tell Kaho that I will back out from the wedding."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. She then furiously slapped Eriol. "Do that and I will hate you..forever!" With that, she freed herself from his grasp and stormed out of the compund.  
  
Her head was aching, her heart was breaking, and she was helplessly crying her heart out. She was pathetic, falling to pieces because of a man who would be married tomorrow.  
  
"Baka..baka,baka,BAKA!" she told herself as she took the picture from her shoulder bag. It showed Eriol making out with someone definitely not his fiancee.  
  
Had she given this picture to Kaho, it would have meant Eriol's freedom and her chance of happiness with him.  
  
"But I can't.. I can never be happy knowing this happiness was stolen from someone else," she whispered.  
  
She threw the picture down the gravel path as she rested wearily on a bench.  
  
She wished she had not volunteered to be the videographer of the Mizuki-Hiiragizawa nuptial.  
  
She wished she had not captured this stupid picture of Eriol's infidelity.  
  
As her tears flowed, her memories did too.  
  
Everything came back to her.  
  
The day that started this whole mess. 


	2. picture2

In Tomoyo Daidoui's life, there are three people who have made the biggest impact in her life.  
  
One, the person she loves to love. Kinomoto Sakura, her second cousin and here best friend. The genki cherryblossom she cherished since third grade.  
  
Two, the person she hates to hate. Li Syaoran, Sakura's boyfriend and Tomoyo's best friend too. The little wolf with a big heart she cherished since fourth grade.  
  
And finally, Hiiragizawa Eriol, the reincarnation of Clow Reed and her worst enemy since the fateful elementary graduation when he came up to her after the ceremonies and told her that she would marry him in seven years.  
  
Ah, the audacity of the impeccable son of London. She detested him since that day.  
  
For the succeeding 6 years, she treated him like dirt, but he would respond with mere smiles that every girl in the campus would die happily for. Of course, she would act differently when Sakura or Li was looking because she would die first before any of them knew about what Eriol told her.  
  
Tomoyo dialed her locker combination, hands slightly trembling. It was the seventh year now, the year Eriol foretold that she would fall madly in love with him and marry him.  
  
She silently checked herself. Was she feeling little sparks of electricity in her upon the thought of him, just as romance novels describe when you're in love?  
  
Nah. Just plain annoyance at the thought of the blue-eyed sub-human life form. She's still safe from his curse.  
  
"Good Morning, Daidouji-san," greeted a familiar voice from behind.  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Kami-sama, no!" she silently muttered as she slowly faced the ever-grinning face of Eriol. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He chuckled at her reaction. "Actually, I study here too. I'm your classmate in fact."  
  
"W-What?!" She looked at her class schedule then at Eriol's schedule. "Y-You are my classmate in three subjects?!"  
  
"Yes, indeed." He looked at the folders she was hugging to her chest. "Do you need help with that?"  
  
"No, I can handle this." She walked past him and chose a seat at the back by the center aisle. Eriol followed her and sat at her left.  
  
"I guess we were the first ones here, huh?" he remarked.  
  
"Y-Yeah." She got a notebook out and started to doodle listlessly. Despite the center aisle separating them, she was starting to feel nervous. He had proved to her in the apst his talent in sowing perplexity in her heart when he was in thoughtful silence. He taught her that his only silence she was safe from was when he was in sleep.  
  
"Daidouji-san, know what?"  
  
"I don't, actually," she replied coldly.  
  
He didn't seem to be bothered by her hostility. "I can already imagine you dressed in all white, with veils, flowers, laces.. looking so radiantly beautiful as you approach the altar..with me waiting for you.." he said as he walked towards the teacher table in front.  
  
She gulped when she started to see the table as an altar decorated with fresh orchids. Standing beside it was Eriol, dressed handsomely in double breast groom tux.  
  
He slowly approached her and his hand laid soundlessly on her desk. His face lowered on hers, his blue eyes gazing at her with amusement. "You look so cute, Daidouji hime." He was about to touch her face when they both heard footsteps heading their way.  
  
Tomoyo snapped out of trance just as Sakura and Syaoran stepped into the classroom.  
  
"Ohayou, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!" greeted Sakura cheerfully.  
  
Eriol straightened up and threw something to Sakura. "Thank you for lending me a Sakura card!"  
  
The girl nodded and caught the card. "But what did you do with the Dream card?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes flashed in anger when she realized what just happened. Eriol used the Dream Card on her!  
  
Li seemed to notice her sudden anger. "Hey what happened here?" he asked, glaring pointedly at Eriol, who was smiling innocently.  
  
This was one of the common interests she shared with Syaoran: the anti-Eriol sentiments they both try to hide so as not to upset Sakura.  
  
"Nothing!" Eriol turned to her,a wicked smile on his face. "Did something happen here, Tomoyo?"  
  
She looked at Sakura's puzzled face then at Eriol who was obviously enjoying every minute of the scene. "N-No," she admitted grudgingly.   
  
As Sakura chatted happily with Eriol, she mentally made a vow. "You'll pay for this, Hiiragizawa..dearly."  
  
  
  
As Tomoyo was on her way to the school paper audition, Eriol appeared from who-knows-where and tried to catch up with her.  
  
"Hey Daidouji-san, wait up!" He jogged after her. "Are you still mad at me for the incident awhile ago?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" she snapped, not bothering to face him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! It was just a harmless prank, or at least I think it wa. I'm sorry." He bowed his head down humbly.  
  
"Sorry?! How many times have I heard that already? You've worn my eardrums out with that line already!" she screamed, oblivious of the crowd of students watching them in interest.  
  
"You should read the bible more often," he advised her. "It says in there that you must forgive seventy times seven times."  
  
"Oh pardon me, St.Eriol, but I have forgiven you more than 490 times already for the past 6 years and I_had_enough!" she yelled, walking faster.  
  
"Oh well, you'll have no choice but to talk to me sooner or later." He waved goodbye to her playfully and ran off to a slightly different direction.  
  
"Good riddance!" Tomoyo steamed. "Go to hell, Hiiragizawa, FOR ALL I CARE!" She then noticed everyone looking at her. face burning, she mumbled a barely audible apology and fled.  
  
  
  
"These pictures you took are very impressive!" gushed Yanagisawa Naoko, the school paper editor-in-chief. She smiled at Tomoyo. "Welcome to the staff, Daidouji!"  
  
She nodded, face flushed. "T-Thanks."  
  
"You made a good choice."  
  
Tomoyo stiffened. Kami-sama, it couldn't be..  
  
Naoko laughed. "I did, didn't I?" She patted Eriol who was behind them, grinning devilishly. "Daidouji, meet the associate editor of the paper, Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eriol, this is our newest school photographer, Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"How do you do, classmate and co-staffer Daidouji-san?" His azure eyes were laughing at her.  
  
She glared at him. "Just wait and see, Hiiragizawa. I'm going to make sure that you'll eat humble pie after this," she vowed silently. "You may have won this round, but the war is not over yet. It's far from over." 


	3. picture3

Kami-sama, he was a true terror. He made her everyday annoyance at him a source of free amusement.  
  
Like the time when he asked Naoko to include him in the student profiles, and she, as the school paper photographer, had to take a couple of dozen of shots at him in a two-hour photo sessions. She had to stare at his irritatingly cute face for 120 minutes! It was quite surprising that the lens of her camera didn't break due to prolonged exposure to his face.  
  
Or the time when Naoko asked him to collaborate with her for a photo feature relevant to youth. Hiiragizawa nonchantly suggested to her that they do an article on masturbation, with her taking a whole gallery of those pics!  
  
His humor was repulsive as far as she was concerned, so she couldn't figure out how in the world Eriol Hiiragizawa even dreamt that she would fall for someone as perverted and well, annoying as him.  
  
She looked at Eriol's images again to check for errors or defects. She would be submitting these to the editor in the staff meeting tomorrow.  
  
"Actually, he's sort of good-looking..now if only he could be nicer," she said softly, gazing at his innocent smiling face. His eyes reminded her of the picture perfect sunny skies, or the clear blue ocean in tranquility. His nose was chiseled perfectly. His jaw was fine and strong, coupled with his pearly white teeth. No doubt, he's the best-looking guy in the campus.  
  
But she would have to die first before she admits that to anyone out loud.  
  
"How sweet, Daidouji-san, communing with my pictures," a voice broke her thoughts.  
  
Her cheeks flamed. "You are so ill-mannered, Mister! Can't you see I'm in peace here?"  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Ill-mannered? Well, it's better than having no manners at all."  
  
Vintage smartass. "Look," she turned to face him. "Leave me alone! Don't you have anything else better to do than to bug me?"  
  
"I don't, dearest hime. My day will not start without hearing your angelic voice first." He sat beside her, and she automatically sat away from him. He laughed. "Oh, Daidouji-san, are you avoiding lil old me?"  
  
"In not so many ways," she shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Is it my breath or something?" he asked in mock worry.  
  
"Halitosis has got nothing to do with this," she snapped. "It's more on your altruistic attitude."  
  
He never lost his smile. "Altruistic. I like that." He inched closer to her. "Anyway, can you, pray tell, what you were saying to my pictures awhile ago?"  
  
She stood up. "I was telling them how they look so hot.."  
  
"Uh-huh? Glad to know you're already starting to appreciate heaven's gift of good looks to me," he said teasingly.  
  
"..especially when they get deposited into an incinerator."  
  
  
  
Spinel rolled its eyes as it watched its master hum while pretending to be engrossed in his Social Studies textbook. "I presume you had a field day with the card mistress' best friend," it wryly commented.  
  
"Hmm?" He looked up briefly. "Oh please, Spinel, don't disturb me. I'm reading about the first world war, and I'm just about to read the climax," he replied, then went back to reading.  
  
The feline knew he was saying otherwise. It could just see its master's blue eyes twinkling mischievously behind those glasses. "Master, you know the entire world history down to the primal civilization like the back of your hand. The only thing that interests you nowadays is that girl."  
  
He put his book down and sighed exaggeratedly . "Fine, if you want to talk about the chibi hime, then we shall do so."  
  
Nakuru Akizuki giggled. She was in the kitchen then, cooking dinner. "You had fun with her, Master?"  
  
"I most certainly did. My talks with her are most wonderful. She proves herself articulate everytime, especially when she's cussing me," he replied. "And you should see how cuter she becomes when she's mad."  
  
"Poor Tomoyo," sighed Nakuru. "The object of Master's weird affection."  
  
"You can say that again," agreed Spinel.  
  
  
  
The next day, Tomoyo cautiously walked to school, alert for any signs of Eriol Hiiragizawa. Come hell or high water, she knew he would come to commence his whole-day vexing marathon with her.  
  
Of course she was right. He appeared from the corner and walked beside her, ever-grinning. "Ohayou, Daidouji-san, the sunshine and rose of my life," he greeted cheerfully. "I brushed and flossed and gargled thrice so I hope my breath won't scare you away this time."  
  
"What do I look like, Hiiragizawa, a dental diary?" she said dryly.  
  
"Why, just my luck! You're in a good mood!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Take a hike, Smiley," she muttered.  
  
"Cute," he chuckled. "So I insist that I will help you with your things. Having someone as cute as you are carry this burden is a mortal sin." He tried to reach for her things but she held them out of reach.  
  
"Don't you dare touch my books and contaminate them with your deadly germs!" she hissed fiercely.  
  
"Oh come now, Hime, don't be so belligerent," he coaxed, swapping her things away from her.  
  
"Don't-" She tried to take them back, but they only managed to fall down the pavement. "Now look what you did!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he knelt and gathered her things just as she did. She and Eriol reached for the same book, and their fingers touched. Automatically, their eyes met.  
  
Up close, Tomoyo realized that his eyes were bluer than she imagined, far bluer than the skies and the oceans..far, far bluer than anything in the world. It was too late to realize that she was drowning in his eternal azure eyes helplessly already.  
  
For a moment, time seemed to stand still for them. As more electrifying tension filled the air, she didn't notice the passing cars, the onlookers, the birds..  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what happened?" cried a high-pitched voice from behind. They both snapped out of trance and saw Sakura hurrying to them, looking very worried.  
  
Eriol cleared his throat. "Y-Your book.." he stammered before he stood up, face a little flushed.  
  
"Y-Yeah," she replied, stammering too.  
  
Kami-sama, what ever happened back there?  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, a staff meeting was held again.  
  
"Where are the images?" asked Naoko briskly.  
  
"Here," Tomoyo handed her boss the pictures.  
  
Eriol flashed his trademark smirk. "Take good care of those, Naoko. Tomoyo worked so hard on those just for those pictures of mine."  
  
"Will do," joked the editor.  
  
Tomoyo glared at him, and he grinned back at her.  
  
Suddenly a student burst into the school paper office. "Excuse me, but someone is looking for Hiiragizawa Eriol, and the person says it's urgent."  
  
Naoko frowned. "Right in the middle of the meeting?" She eyed Eriol. "2 minutes, understood?"  
  
But the person already entered the room. "Hey everyone!"  
  
Every person in the room gasped, particularly Eriol. "K-Kaho, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.  
  
She smiled. "To talk about our long-delayed wedding, remember?"  
  
"W-Wedding?" echoed Tomoyo in disbelief.  
  
  
  
**to be continued**  
  
NC Preview  
  
Tomoyo's heart beated excitedly. Here's her chance to take revenge on the know-it-all reincarnation of the wisest sorcerer in the world!  
  
"Kaho-sensei, please allow me to be the official videographer of your wedding!" she pleaded. 


	4. picture4

Eriol Hiiragizawa. Kaho Mizuki. Wedding.  
  
It was too rich for Tomoyo in one day so the next morning, she waited excitedly for Eriol's escort service complimented with his daily dose of wisecracks. She was going to start her own vexing marathon with him.  
  
But to her utter shock, he didn't come.  
  
He wasn't even present in the classroom or the school newsroom. Eriol "Oh-God-I'm-Perfect" Hiiragizawa was absent for the first time in his entire school life.  
  
And she hated to admit this, but she was bothered by it. Really, really bothered. Her day just wasn't the same without his annoying ubiquitousness.  
  
  
  
Nakuru Akizuki was trying on her just-acquired-from-tv cosmetology skills on the sleeping Spinel when she heard her master groan for the nth time.  
  
"I'm doomed!" cried Eriol, looking at the printed wedding invitations bearing his name with Kaho's. "My god ol bachelor days are over."  
  
"Well, it is your fault, Master," shrugged Nakuru. "You should have told Ms.Kaho that you're not interested to marry her anymore."  
  
"But how should I know that the flower of my destiny that the Dream card predicted for me wasn't a rose but a plum blossom?" he whined. "Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined myself walking down the aisle with raven Dragon Lady."  
  
"Do you really believe in all the Dream card's predictions?" asked the servant curiously.  
  
He nodded. "It predicted the lovelife of Sakura and my cute little descendant when I myself didn't see that one coming."  
  
"That's because you were eyeing Li Syaoran for yourself!" giggled Nakuru.  
  
He chuckled. "Well, I'll take him anytime over dragon lady. Only Kami-sama knows how I can tame that fierce little beauty."  
  
Spinel opened one eye. "Master, I couldn't help but eavesdrop in your conversation, and I have to remark how fond you are of Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
He paused, then laughed. "Ah you wicked little thing! You always see through my lies."  
  
"It's not like it's hard, Master. When it comes to Tomoyo, your feelings are as transparent as the glass window of this room. You lose your touch in emotional masks." It looked at Nakuru. "To prove it, even this simpleton knows about your feelings for her."  
  
"Hey!" cried the woman.  
  
"That bad?" he said with a rueful smile. "I guess Tomoyo is a hazard to my perfect image of a reincarnation of the wisest mage in the world."  
  
"Oh Eriol-sama, you are not Clow Reed. You are just an ordinary person just like Tomoyo and Sakura," said Nakuru.  
  
His eyes softened. "You're right." He then perked up. "I smell the fragrance of plum blossoms." His eyes gleamed mischievously.  
  
"The flower is on our doorstep, Master," informed Spinel, looking out at the window. It then saw its reflection on the window. "YOU CRAZY WOMAN!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY FUR??!!!"  
  
Nakuru giggled and stood up from her braidwork. "Well Master, it's time that we let our visitor in."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was about to knock on the door when Nakuru opened it. "Hi!!"   
  
She smiled back uncertainly. "H-Hi. Is your master there?"  
  
"Yup. So are you going to marry him now?" the woman chirped.  
  
"N-No!! I just dropped by to check on him because he wasn't in school.." Her words trailed off when she saw Eriol's grinning face looking down at her from the balcony.  
  
"Oh dear Tomoyo! I didn't know you actually care!" he sighed melodramatically.  
  
"I don't!" she screamed through gritted teeth. She turned to leave. Her eyes then widened. The garden suddenly seemed like one gigantic maze! "The Maze card!"  
  
He clapped. "Very good, hime. You are smart, indeed. Now you decide if you would want to become a brave martyr by finding your way out of that labyrinth or.." He smiled. "..you come into my humble home and have a relaxing chat with me."  
  
"Why you-" she began.  
  
"- handsome, lovable, dashing, adorable Adonis sent from above to grace the green grass of earth with his charming good looks," finished Eriol, mouth twitched in amusement.  
  
"Heaven sent? Hah! More like kicked out of heaven!"  
  
Suddenly the maze disappeared and in came Kaho, smiling at everyone. "Eriol, shame on you, playing tricks on such a nice girl." She turned to Tomoyo. "You must forgive him, Tomoyo. He's a bit hyper because he's excited about our wedding. He told me when he was in fifth grade that he would marry me in seven years, and the long wait must have created a peculiar effect in his neurological system."  
  
"W-What?!!" cried Tomoyo. That was the same thing Eriol promised her, only it was the other way around.  
  
On the other hand, Eriol hid a grimace. That was the fatal mistake he commited. He misinterpreted the Dream card and thought it was Kaho that the card was talking about, but after one year, he discovered that he was wrong.  
  
"Man," he muttered, looking at the two women in front of him. Today was definitely NOT a good day.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" asked Kaho.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
And Eriol smiled impeccably, as always. But Tomoyo noticed that today, his smile was a bit too perfect.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
  
  
"This morning, Eriol didn't go to school just to arrange the last few details of our wedding with our wedding coordinator. Now all we need is a videographer for our wedding!" narrated Kaho as they sat in the living room.  
  
"I see." Something was forming in Tomoyo's mind. The perfect revenge.  
  
Tomoyo's heart beated excitedly. Here's her chance to take revenge on the know-it-all reincarnation of the wisest sorcerer in the world!  
  
"Kaho-sensei, please allow me to be the official videographer of your wedding!" she pleaded.  
  
Eriol gasped inwardly. He accidentally choked on his tea.  
  
As Kaho checked on him worriedly, Tomoyo watched him in gleeful satisfaction. "Take that, Mr.Smartass," her mind cheered.  
  
And this was just the beginning.  
  
  
  
******NC Preview*******  
  
Just as Naoko and Eriol's lips touched, a flash of lightbulb startled the two.  
  
It was Tomoyo, holding a camera, smiling victoriously.  
  
"Smile! You're on candid camera!" she said cheerfully. 


	5. picture5

After Eriol finished narrating to his servants what happened that afternoon, the two burst out laughing.  
  
Nakuru wiped a tear from her eye laughingly.'' Oh Master, Tomoyo-san was sooo smart!''  
  
'' Shut up. He barked. Can`t you see my dilemma? The plum blossom is going to cover my own wedding when she should be my bride! I can`t believe this!!"  
  
The card is wrong, '' said Spinel flatly.  
  
'' No Clow Reed couldn`t be wrong! He`s all knowing. He`s.... He`s.....", he sputtered.  
  
Nakuru giggled. "He didn`t see your lovelife coming. in reality, the problem is not with the Master Clow Reed or the cards but with you, Master.You made the mess out of your own life."  
  
"Are your saying I`m wrong?" he spat.   
  
Spinel rolled its eyes. "No,she`s saying you commited a mistake. It stretched lazily. "Why don`t you just tell Kaho Mizuki that the wedding is off?"  
  
"But I`ll hurt her," he reasoned. "She was so damn kind to me.. She loved me.What kind of person would I be if I do such horrible thing?"  
  
The feline sighed. "So you would rather be unhappy your whole life and make your life miserable."  
  
He looked down. "I ..honesty don`t know."  
  
And this servants knew at once he was serious.  
  
For Eriol Hiiragizawa never admits out loud that he doesn`t know.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo angrily tore Eriol`s excess picture into pieces. "Damn you. Hiiragizawa! You two faced, lying jerk! So you're marrying that woman when you were boasting all these years that I will marry you! Screw you!!  
  
Sakura`s head peeked curiosly from the down."Did just hear my perfect angelic cousin utter profanities.  
  
She slowly turned to her second cousin."Hi Sakura! What brought you here?   
  
Here best friend sat beside her and stared at the torn picture of Eriol . "Are you ok? What up with you and Eriol-kun?"  
  
" Nothing!! I..I was just irritated by the defects of the picture I took it so .."  
  
"Shred it, interrupted Syaoran, coming into her room. He secretly winked at her approvingly. "You have good taste when it comes to subject choice for photo deffects."  
  
"Oh please! It was an accident!" She put a stress on the last word.  
  
Sakura looked at them back and forth suspiciously but said nothing about it. Instead, she stood up and told them she would just fix snacks for them.After Sakura left, Tomoyo rushed towards Li. "Syaoran, my dear riend, I most urgently need your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With a little prank that we'll pull on our little sorcerer friend."  
  
His amber eyes gleamed. "Sounds good. What can I do to help?"  
  
She took out her camera. "We're going on a photo session."  
  
  
  
Eriol was walking towards the school pressroom when he sensed the presence of a Sakura card. He mentally ticked off the items he was bringing with him. He was sure he didn't bring a card today. His spirits weren't high enough to even think of a good practical joke to play on his beloved Daidouji-san.  
  
"Eriol?" someone purred from behind.  
  
He turned around and saw Tomoyo- the Tomoyo Daidouji- standing, smiling at him provocatively. His forehead creased. Something was up. "Hey Flower!" he greeted.  
  
He expected her to scream bloody murder and call him all sorts of woeful names, but to his utter shock, she didn't.  
  
She flipped her glossy hair over her shoulders and fluttered her long eyelashes at him seductively. "Care to walk me to the pressroom, please?" she pleaded in a sugary voice.  
  
He felt his face flame. Oh no, he was in deep trouble. He could feel himself heading towards her, his heart screaming, "Kiss her, kiss her!"  
  
He imprisoned her in his arms and bent close to her face. "You know what, I don't know what has gotten over you, my flower, but I'm going to enjoy this for the meantime."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran fought the urge to laugh out loud as they watched a hypnotized Eriol embrace the panicking Naoko tightly.  
  
"The Illusion card has not lose its touch even after years of being stored uselessly in the book," commented Li, still holding his sword over the card.  
  
"So did you," she praised, not taking her eyes off the scene. "You're still a good cardcaptor." She frowned. "I wonder what illusion is Hiiragizawa seeing right now.."  
  
He shrugged. "I used the card in a way that the screwball would see the one he's secretly fantasizing on."  
  
  
"He must be seeing a Playboy centerfold model right now," she guessed. "Poor Naoko. I feel so guilty using her in our prank."  
  
"We'll make it up to her..someday," Li said carelessly. He seemed to be enjoying the live show so much that he couldn't care much about his poor classmate.  
  
"OK, my turn." She stepped out from their hiding, holding her camera.  
  
J  
  
ust as Naoko and Eriol's lips touched, a flash of lightbulb startled the two.  
  
It was Tomoyo, holding a camera, smiling victoriously.  
  
"Smile! You're on candid camera!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Eriol's face paled. "O-Oh my god.."  
  
Li laughed and showed him the card. "Beaten by your own game." He turned to Naoko and used the Sleep card on her. He then erased her memory and carried her to the clinic.  
  
Left alone with the still gloating Tomoyo, Eriol seized the chance to reason with her. "Please, Tomoyo. Give me back the picture."  
  
"Sure thing!" she said casually. "But I'll have to show Ms. Mizuki first this incredible shot!"  
  
"Don't do this to me!" he begged, falling on his knees. He bowed in front of her. "If you have compassion..if you still know pity..have mercy on me and just give me the pic."  
  
She smiled diabolically. "Sure. I'll give you this pic, but I'm taking the negatives as a souveneir."  
  
"Daidouji-san!" His eyes were wide with horror.  
  
She tipped her finger on her chin. "Hmm..I hate the pathetic sight of you begging like that..you're starting to freak me out."  
  
His eyes lit up hopefully. "So you will give me back the pic?"  
  
"Yup. In one condition though."  
  
"And that is.."  
  
Her smile grew wider.  
  
  
  
**to be continued** 


	6. picture6

"I trust that you know about our upcoming Foundation Day," began Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol frowned thoughtfully. "Yeah..and so?"  
  
She walked menacingly in front of him back and forth. "I was chosen to take care of the Ms.Campus Muse beauty pageant this year."  
  
"And you want me to host it?" he asked, secretly relieved that she easily let him off the hook. "No prob!"  
  
"Nope!" She smiled sweetly-the one a peasant would give to Queen Antoinette. "I have something much, MUCH better in store for you." She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "This year, I decided to have a difeerent kind of pageant..something that would leave a mark in the school's history of campus beauty pageants."  
  
"Sounds great," he put in, still puzzled. "But how do I fit in?"  
  
"Simple." She faced him. "I will be holding a MALE beauty pageant and YOU'RE going to JOIN it!"  
  
His eyes grew big in horror. "Heavens! You're insane, Daidouji!"  
  
"Perhaps," she shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Hah! I can get the picture without submitting myself to such ridiculous humiliation!"  
  
"Oh really?" She grinned like a cheshire cat. "Oh by the way, I have asked my friend to do a litle favor for me."  
  
Friend? That was definitely NOT sweet naive Sakura Kinomoto. "What did my cute little descendant do?" he asked quickly. He knew that aside from Sakura, the only other person that he was scared to defy was her.  
  
"He passed by your house this morning to get something for me." She showed him a necklace with a key.   
  
"M-My Clow staff!"  
  
She shrugged and placed the necklace back around her neck. "So I guess that leaves you with only ONE option."  
  
"When will the rehearsal for the pageant be?" he asked defeatedly.  
  
  
  
That night, Eriol was having a peaceful dinner with his housemates when Nakuru broke the silence..as usual.  
  
"Master, Li Syaoran dropped by awhile ago-"  
  
"I know!" he interrupted sharply.  
  
She blinked. "I-I thought you would be amused at the thought that he came-"  
  
"Almost as amusing as me joining a beauty pageant," he muttered.  
  
Spinel choked on its food. "P-Pardon me, Master? Did you just say that YOU are going to JOIN a BEAUTY PAGEANT?"  
  
"Yes! And it's all Daidouji's fault!" he bellowed.  
  
Silence.  
  
He inhaled shakily, calming himself. "You see, she framed me up by using the Illusion card on me. She caught me on film kissing Naoko when all that time I was imagining I was making out with someone else! So she's blackmailing me that if I don't join her little male pageant."   
  
"Who's that someone else?" his servants asked at the same time.  
  
His face flamed. "It doesn't matter!!"  
  
"Oh..ok."  
  
"What can we do to help?" asked Spinel quickly.  
  
He smiled gratefully. NOW they're talking! "Our Foundation Day is a week away, and all you have to do is to keep Kaho away from ANYTHING related to the pageant..UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"Can't you just get the picture from Tomoyo by force?" asked Nakuru.  
  
"Duh. You gave Syaoran my staff." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you and Syaoran weren't in good terms."  
  
"They never were," pointed out the feline. "And to add salt to the injury, Syaoran happens to be Tomoyo's second best friend after Sakura."  
  
He groaned. "Damn, I'm powerless! For the first time in my TWO lifetimes, my life is in someone else's hands!"  
  
"Hang on, Master," advised Spinel sympathetically.  
  
"Serves you right!" vexed Nakuru.  
  
He was about to bite her head off when they heard the phone ring. Nakuru seized the opportunity to flee from her master's wrath. "I'll be right back."  
  
Eriol was just about to resume eating when Nakuru's shrill voice shattered his eardrums. "Master, it's for you!! Ms.Tomoyo's on the line!"  
  
He stood up suddenly. "Tomoyo?"  
  
"What does she want at this time of the night?" the cat asked suspiciously.  
  
"Who cares?" he thought as he ran towards the living room. Nakuru readily handed him the phone and eagerly sat beside him to eavesdrop.  
  
"Hello?" he began.  
  
"Did I wake you up?" Tomoyo's voice asked worriedly.  
  
His heart skipped a beat. It wasn't everyday that he hears that kind of voice when she talks with him. "Nah..and even if I was, I was dreaming about you anyway."  
  
The next thing he knew, a loud painful sound that reminded him of a gunshot and cymbals at the same time nearly knocked his brain cells out.  
  
"What was THAT?!!" he yelled.  
  
"I banged the phone on the wall..just hoping that it might get your cluttered senses back again.  
  
He rubbed his ear. "So uh, why the sudden call?"  
  
"I need to talk to your darling fiancee. I'm going to arrange a few wedding details with her."  
  
"This late at night?"  
  
"We're leaving first thing in the morning. We're going to Osaka," she informed him.  
  
"Oh no, you won't..not WITHOUT me!" he yelled. He was sure that Tomoyo would be tempted to tell Kaho about a certain picture while having a relaxing cup of tea in a cafe.  
  
"Fine!" she sighed.  
  
"Right!" he shot back.  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Goodbye!"  
  
"Tomoyo, wait! Don't put the phone down yet! I..I still want to hear your voice more."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was speechless. His imploring words was doing something to her heart. She shook her head vehemently. "Look, I don't want to lose my beauty sleep just because one lonely foreigner with no verbally-able life form to talk to decides to bug me instead! Just go to sleep, for Pete's sake!!"  
  
"Ok.." he replied sadly.  
  
"Goodnight Mr. Campus Adonis. Get that beauty sleep already so you won't look like a zombie tomorrow in our trip to Osaka."  
  
"Goodnight then, my dear pancake," he bade softly.  
  
Her face flamed. "Damn you, Hii-"  
  
Busy tone.  
  
**to be continued** 


	7. picture7

PIcture Perfect 7   
  
*Sorry for the long delay of the continuation..I've just been busy with my site. ^^;*  
  
As Eriol and Kaho quietly sat down the seat of the bullet train that will take them to Osaka, Tomoyo opened her planner to discuss the details of the wedding videography.  
  
"I envision a wedding full of flowers..romantic blood red roses," she began. "I will shoot this wedding in a paradise-like garden with petals strewn on the aisle and on the clear blue pool near the gazebo where the makeshift altar will be placed."  
  
Kaho nodded in fascination while Eriol stifled a yawn.  
  
"A piano instrumental will be played on the background.." continued Tomoyo.  
  
"What a great idea!" interrupted Eriol's fiancee. "We'll ask the pianist to play Eriol's favorite piece!" She turned to his fiance. "What's that song again? Your all-time favorite piano piece?"  
  
"Twinkle twinkle little star," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
Tomoyo snickered privately as Kaho proceeded to scold her soon-to-be hubby.  
  
  
  
Eriol glanced at his wristwatch for the nth time as Kaho conferred with the wedding coordinator, Mrs.Kimura. Once or twice, his fiancee had asked his opinion on the wedding arrange,ent, but he didn't have the energy to pretend that he was so hyped up about his upcoming wedding-cum-chaining day.  
  
Everything was spinning wildly out of his control. He was aware that he was just counting down the days before commiting the most serious mistake in his entire life. He still loved his bachelor days to pieces! And the Dream card prediction..  
  
He grimly sighed. He couldn't believe that Tomoyo was taking it all so lightly. For pete's sake, she is going to lose her favorite tomodachi in weeks amd here she was, volunteering to arrange the wedding to perfection!  
  
"Dream on, Hiiragizawa! She is glad that you're out of her hair so she must be celebrating this moment as if it was New Year's Eve," he muttered.  
  
And if those woes weren't enough, he still had to worry about Tomoyo's stupid pageant!  
  
"Where's that onna, anyway.."  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo leaned on the sink weakly as she stared at her ghostly-white reflection on the mirror. Damn, she was definitely feeling well. Of all the days to get sick, why now?  
  
She was startled when the door of the Ladies' Room opened and in came Eriol-kun, charming smile as always on his face. "I knew I would find you here."  
  
"Consider yourself fortunate that there are no other people in here or they could have killed you brutally for trepassing in a forbidden domain for men like you."  
  
"I don't consider that as a problem, since those girls would die of infatuation virus caused by my adorable looks before they can even touch me."  
  
"Very humble of you to say, Mister."  
  
"Yeah well.." he shrugged in mock modesty.  
  
"So why are you looking for me anyway?"  
  
"Just for kicks, I guess."  
  
"Don't use your sarcasm on me, Hiiragizawa. I am most definitely NOT in the mood for verbal battles," she snapped.  
  
"I can see that," he said gently. "You look a little pale."  
  
"Yeah..I didn't sleep too well last night," she admitted, sitting on the counter.  
  
"You should stop thinking of me sometimes."  
  
"Go to hell, Hiiragizawa!"  
  
He shook his head. "Look, I'm bored with this whole wedding planning thingie so I'm just going to leave Kaho here. I'm going to take you home."  
  
"No thanks. I can manage.."  
  
"I'm taking you home whether you like it or NOT!" he said firmly, his voice rising.  
  
She blinked. "F-Fine.."  
  
  
  
After he bade goodbye to his fiancee, Eriol walked with Tomoyo to the train.  
  
"Now relax..as soon as we reach Tomoeda, I'm going to take you to the doctor," he advised.  
  
"R-Right.." Inspite of the aircon, she was still sweating visibly.  
  
The train started moving.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She smiled shyly. "Thanks."  
  
His eyes widened. "Y-You just said-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You might kill me for saying this but I hope that you get sick every single day."  
  
She laughed weakly. "After I recover, I will surely kill you."  
  
The mood was shattered by a sudden shout.  
  
"Everybody, freeze! This is a hold-up!"  
  
Tomoyo stiffened. Kami-sama, this can't be real!  
  
  
**to be continued** 


	8. picture8

Picture 8  
  
Tomoyo watched in horror as the criminals took the valuables of each passenger.  
  
"They won't hurt us if we give our share, right?" she whispered fearfully.  
  
Eriol squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, but inside he was starting to be afraid, not for himself, but for Tomoyo. He knew that he was helpless in defending her if the situation calls for it. "If only I have my staff with me right now.." he thought.  
  
Tomoyo read his mind. "I'm sorry..for taking your staff. You could have used that in here. Now I'm going to kill all of us."  
  
"Hey, everything's going to be ok."  
  
She looked down. "I-"  
  
Her words were suddenly cut off when the robber suddenly yanked her out of her seat. "I hate conversations in this situation!"  
  
"W-Wait, let me go! I-I'm going to give you what you want!" She desperately pulled her gold necklace off that she got for her 16th birthday and her credit cards.  
  
"Hey boss, we've got a rich girl here!" called the thug.  
  
"Lovely!" The bearded leader of the men went towards her. "Hmm..yeah, she looks like one."  
  
Eriol crossed his arms over his chest. "Gentlemen, I hope you don't mind if I butt in, but I would like to inform you that the girl you're holding is just as poor as you are."  
  
"Shut up!" barked the leader.  
  
He shrugged. "I hope you don't take it too badly but that girl is just the assistant of the Daidouji heiress, one of the richest in Japan."  
  
"But her credit cards-"  
  
"-are mere bagatelles, my friend. Hand-me-downs by her boss. I suggest that you let the nice lady go, and I will promise to give my full cooperation with you to catch a bigger fish," said Eriol earnestly.  
  
"Who are you? Are you in the position to say that?"  
  
"Sure. I'm the boyfriend of Tomoyo Daidouji, so I should know what I'm saying."   
  
Tomoyo gasped while the robber looked at him with interest. "Then you should be richer than this lass?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm afraid that despite my good looks, I'm poor..at least until I marry her."  
  
"Surely you jest. You look exactly like the son of a multi-millionaire business tycoon who never carries cash lower than a thousand bucks."  
  
"Well, you're right about the never carries cash part but the thousand bucks?" He laughed. "You're way off mark!"  
  
She gaped openly at him. She couldn't believe that Eriol still had the nerve to crack a corny joke in this situation, let alone laugh at it.  
  
She then heard a few nervous giggles escaping from the passengers.  
  
"Quiet!!!" The robber turned to Eriol. "You are sounding convincing every passing minute. Alright, I'm calling your bluff..but tell me, why will you betray your girlfriend?"  
  
He sighed. "For the sake of everyone in this train.." He winked at Tomoyo. "Besides, I grew bored of her already."  
  
Tomoyo flared up. "How dare you!" Ignoring the gun pointing at her, she ran towards him and confronted him. "How dare you, jerk-"  
  
"Look, everyone, just PLEASE shut up!" yelled the leader. He could feel that he was losing control of the whole scene.  
  
"You overbearing pig-" continued the girl, ignoring other people watching them.  
  
"Calm down," begged the leader.  
  
Tomoyo faced him angrily. "Shut up! You're not the one I'm talking to!"  
  
One of the minions of the bearded thug shot a gun upwards. The sound of bullet pierced the stunned silence.  
  
The boss robber recovered his composure. "We'll do it this way." He faced Eriol. "You, boy, we'll stop at the next station and you bring us to the Daidouji mansion."  
  
"No prob!" said the boy breezily.  
  
"No tricks!" warned the man menacingly. "I planted a bomb here somewhere so in case you try something foolish, I can detonate this bomb wherever I am. Clear?"  
  
"Clear," echoed Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes grew wide as she sighted the next station coming closer. "Eriol.."  
  
He faced her calmly. "Yeah?"  
  
"Don't do it," she whispered. "They're just going to kill you."  
  
"I can always reincarnate," he kidded.  
  
"Quit it with your jokes! Don't you understand how serious this situation is?" she cried as she felt the train decrease speed. "They're cold-blooded killers! They-"  
  
"Move it, Kid!" The thugs shoved him out of the train roughly.  
  
"Eriol!!" shouted Tomoyo.  
  
He smiled raessuringly at her. "I am happy to die anytime to protect the flower of my destiny." With that, he continued walking with the thugs as if they were just on a friendly casual stroll.  
  
"E-Eriol.." whispered Tomoyo, eyes welling up with tears, as she felt the locomotive start moving again.  
  
Amidst the sympathetic gazes of the passengers at her, Tomoyo bowed in a silent prayer.  
  
"Kami-sama, take care of him, please. Deliver him from harm," she whispered as tears streaked down her cheeks.  
  
Eriol's words replayed in his mind.  
  
"I am happy to die anytime.."  
  
"..to protect the flower of my destiny."  
  
  
**to be continued** 


	9. picture9

Picture 9  
  
Upon arriving in the station, Tomoyo hurriedly reported the matter to the police. The men promised to find Eriol as soon as possible, but she still couldn't stop worrying.  
  
"If something happens to him, it will all be my fault!" she groaned.  
  
As she walked home, she sighted a public pay phone. She went into the booth. She wanted to inform Nakuru and Spinel about their master, hoping that they could do something to save him.  
  
At the second ring, someone answered. "Hello?" said a familiar voice pleasantly.  
  
She felt her blood freeze. "E-Eriol Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Hey there, my sweet Daidouji-san! I was waiting for you to call for eons!"  
  
"God.." What miracle happened?  
  
  
  
"..and so I led them to my mansion, but not yours." A chuckle. "Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun had a field day playing with those nice fellows. After 7.2 minutes of staying in my mansion, they left screaming."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. She should have known Eriol wasn't they type to place himself into an awkward situation.  
  
"So.." A meaningful pause. "May I know why God heard my prayer and you called my mansion up?" he asked.  
  
"He wanted to hear me say out loud that I'm worried about him!" she thought. She dug into her mind for snappy one-liners, but all she could think of was overwhelming relief that the guy made it home safely. "Thanks, I owe you one," she said grudgingly instead.  
  
"It's nothing, Daidouji-san. All in a day's work!" She then heard him snap his finger. "Oh, by the way, how do you feel now?" he asked, voice suddenly turning serious.  
  
"How do I feel now about what? If you're talking about my impression of you, then I'm sorry to say but you are still a jerk in my eyes-"  
  
"No, I mean, you were sick awhile ago.."  
  
She blinked. "Oh..that. I feel fine now."  
  
"All you needed was a little shock treatment, right?" he kidded. "Next time you're sick, try putting yourself in a life-threatening situation again."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well then, I sort-of cured you, right? So you owe me another?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"And you'll pay for those tomorrow."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked quickly.  
  
"After the rehearsal for the pageant.." A mysterious laugh. "Oh, never mind. I'll tell you tomorrow. Now be in the rehearsal tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"What are you up to, Hiiragizawa?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Bye, Daidouji-san. Do rest!" Busy tone.  
  
She placed the receiver back and dialed his number again.  
  
"Hello?" his voice answered again.  
  
"Who do you think you are, making a hobby of hanging up the phone on me whenever we talk?" She angrily slammed the phone down.  
  
"So there!" she thought gleefully. At least she had the last word on that situation.  
  
  
  
"Who was on the line, dear?" asked Kaho, looking curiously at her fiance.  
  
"Just Daidouji-san. She called me up to ask something about the Foundation Day."  
  
"I..see." Kaho frowned. She knew that Eriol Hiiragizawa RARELY involves himself in an extra-curricular activity.  
  
Meanwhile, the boy smiled excitedly. Tomorrow will be his D-day.  
  
"It's payback time, Daidouji-san!" he thought wickedly.  
  
**to be continued** 


	10. picture10

Picture 10  
  
"Ohayou, Daidouji-san!" greeted Eriol brightly upon seeing her emerge from the gates of the Daidouji mansion.  
  
She cocked an eybrow at him before she opened her umbrella and started to walk, deliberately ignoring him.  
  
He wasn't even affected by her Antartica-cold hostility.. as usual. He merely caught up with her brisk pace with his long strides. "I can't wait for today's rehearsals!" he gushed.  
  
"Look, Hiiragizawa, quit acting as if you're going gaga over this. You're too obvious!" she snapped.  
  
"But I'm not! Really!" He flashed his killer boyish grin at her.  
  
The smile that could take the breath of a thousand women away.  
  
Unfortunately, she wasn't excempted. She felt her knees suddenly buckle. God, his clear blue eyes has so much hypnotic power in them.  
  
Eriol suddenly sensed the change of Tomoyo's aura. "Hey?"  
  
"Y-Yeah?" she stammered, jumping quickly away from him. Damn it, Hiiragizawa just caught her gaping openly at him like an idiot!  
  
He chuckled. "My, my! Is there something in my eyes that caught your attention only now, Dear Sunshine?"  
  
She regained her composure just in time. "As a matter of fact, yes. There's a different twinkle in your eyes today..hey wait, that's only a speck of residue from Mr.Sandman's gift last night."  
  
He rubbed his eyes self-conciously. "Very..perceptive."  
  
Tomoyo continued to walk, and Eriol resumed to follow her. "Daidouji-san, who will be the judges of the pageant?"  
  
"Well, I will chair the panel composing of Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Sakura-chan," she replied, glancing briefly at him. "The pageant will be held at the school auditorium at 7 pm."  
  
"Who will host the affair?" he asked, silently relieved that they were conversing casually again.  
  
"I'm thinking of asking Nakuru.."  
  
He choked with laughter. "You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"..or maybe Mizuki-sensei.." she drawled.  
  
He gasped. "Don't you dare!"  
  
"Sure, Hiiragizawa-kun! I will spare you from that if it would mean that one of my debts to you is already paid."  
  
"Oh...ok," he replied grudgingly. Shoot! There goes his plan to ask her out on a date after the rehearsal. Damn it! Kaho Mizuki was starting to get deterimental to his social life!  
  
He held his hand up. "But wait, you still have one debt left."  
  
"And how do you want me to repay it, hmm?" she asked testily. "What should I do to call everything 'quits'?"  
  
"This." In one swift movement, he was able to pull her towards him and kiss him.  
  
Her eyes widened as she felt his lips caress hers. Her defenses were crumbling,a nd she couldn't find even an ounce of strength to push him away in protest!  
  
She then felt his hand move down her slender neck. In a second, her Clow necklace was unsnapped.  
  
His mouth left hers. His eyes were twinkling peculiarly as he held up the Clow key that belonged to him.  
  
She stepped weakly away from him, still trembling from his electrifying kiss. God, he just kissed her!  
  
After a while of silence, she had no choice but to break the silence. "Hiiragizawa, if you only want your staff back, all you would have to do is ask me and I would give it!" she hissed.  
  
Still saying nothing, he merely gazed at her.  
  
"That was my first kiss," she told him, biting back her tears.  
  
At last, he spoke. "I know."  
  
"That kiss should have been special. All my life I had been saving this moment to share with my lifetime partner..but you..you.." A tear escaped her eye. "Why you?"  
  
A flicker of pain crossed his face. "Why 'why you'?" he asked back.  
  
"It must have meant nothing to you, but for me.." She hurried away, ashamed to show him her tears.  
  
He was left, staring where she was standing awhile ago.  
  
"You're wrong, Daidouji-san. It meant everything to me..now if only I could let you know that," he siad softly before he continued on his way to the rehearsal.  
  
  
**to be continued**  
  
**Guys, the original Chapter 10 should have been longer, but because the Internet Cafe owner where I surf is going on a family get-away to the mall, they're closing the shop early..bad news for me. Well, just expect a longer Chapter 11. Ja!** 


	11. picture11

**at last, the continuation of Picture Perfect! I hope this is long enough for you guys. Just in case you want to see my other fanfic projects, check the Blue Sapphire section of my site under Preview.**  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Hiiragizawa, for pete's sake, I told you to groove your body, not do a statue dance!" Tomoyo's shrill voice echoed in the whole auditorium.  
  
"Give me a break, Daidouji-san. This is just the rehearsal anyway," he said calmly.  
  
"Exactly! If you can't even perfect your act in the practice, what more in the real thing?" she screamed.  
  
"Hey relax!" Sakura patted her soothingly. "Eriol-kun would do fine!" She motioned Chiharu to fetch a glass of water.  
  
"That's right! Listen to your cousin!" advised Eriol.  
  
"Oh why you..bull-" She suddenly broke into a sob.  
  
The noises in the whole place pitched down to murmurs and buzzes. Everyone's eyes were cast on them.  
  
He looked instantly apologetic. "Hey, don't take it too seriously!" He jumped down from the stage and rushed towards her, but Tomoyo stepped back. "Don't you dare come near me or I'll take suicide right here right now, I swear!" she hissed fiercely.  
  
"I said I'm sorry!" he said meekly.  
  
Sakura quietly dragged Tomoyo away. "I think we all need a break. Chiharu, take over for Tomoyo, ok?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Tomoyo wiped an angry tear aside. "Damn him! I should have known better than to drag him into this. Now he's surely going to mess the whole event up!"  
  
"Aren't you exagerrating a little bit?" her second cousin asked timidly. "He was just clowning around..not serious enough to cause you hypertension." She frowned thoughtfully. "Why do I have this feeling that your anger at him awhile ago was personal?"  
  
"Hah! No amount of my irritation at him is enough to drive me over the edge-" Tomoyo balked when she saw comprehension dawn on her best friend's face.  
  
"So you don't really like Eriol-kun..in fact, you can't even stand him at all..why didn't you tell me that?"  
  
She bit her lip guiltily. "B-Because I'm afraid that I might just make you said if you know that I and Clow-Reed-the-second-coming aren't in friendly terms. I know you care for him a lot, though for the life of me, I will never know why."  
  
Sakura giggled. "I think you do, though you aren't just aware of it."  
  
"What?" she cried in shock. "Are you trying to suggest that I..that him..that we..You're positively out of your mind, Sakura!"  
  
"Well, he did tell me something about the Dream Card's prophecy.."  
  
"And you believed him?"  
  
"Why won't I? He's Clow Reed's reincarnation." She shrugged. "Anyway, just as the saying goes, 'the more you hate, the more you love'. Or 'you always hurt the one you love'."  
  
"Quit it!"  
  
"Or.." Sakura winked. "Love your enemy!"  
  
"Why don't you tell that to your Little Wolf?" she replied, smiling as imagining Syaoran's reaction to Sakura's words.  
  
"Well, in any case, you must tell me about you and Eriol-kun sometime, ok?"  
  
"Hah! As if I would spend even a millisecond of my precious time to talk about that lowlife!"  
  
But Tomoyo felt definitely better now. At least one of her crises in life were solved. No more masquerade for Sakura.  
  
Now if only she could forget about that stupid stolen kiss.  
  
"Maybe packing Hiiragizawa into a one-way rocket trip to the moon will help. He's not the best Earth emmissary, but those aliens would live..and I would," she thought dryly.  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Tomoyo was just closing the auditorium when she heard the piano in the music room playing.  
  
"Hiiragizawa is attacking the keys again, " she guessed. Despite her mind's protest, she went into the Music Hall.  
  
"I just want to hear him play..I'm going to admire the music, not the pianist," she rationalized.  
  
She peeked into the room, and there was Wonder Boy himself, writing something in his music notebook. He then played again. "So I'll live my life in a dream world.." He paused to write something in his notebook and resumed playing again. "..in a wistful memory.."  
  
He played an instrumental, pausing once or twice to add notes in his music sheet.  
  
"Oh it's sad to belong to someone else when the right one comes along. Yes it's sad to belong to someone else when the right one comes along," he sang softly, blending with the piano's own gentle soothing notes. He paused, as if sensing something, then smiled wickedly. "Oh it's fun to be watched by someone else whom you won't expect at all. Yes, my dear get in here and sit by my side. I'll play my whole life just for you." He suddenly turned to her. "My best performance is showcased only to my kind of audience..those uninvited."  
  
Her face burned. "I was just passing by.."  
  
"Right. You're going to use the fire exit at the end of this hallway to get out of school. Oh come on, Tomoyo, you can do better than that."  
  
"Sock it, Hiiragizawa. I came here to tell you something actually."  
  
"OK then, bring it on," he teased. "Rock my world!"  
  
"I'msorryaboutawhileagoIdidn'tmeantoembarrassyouinfrontofeveryoneI'msorryagain," her words came in one breath, then bowed, face all flushed.  
  
His jaw dropped. The word 'sorry' was a real punch! "D-Did I just hear you apologize..to me? No offense, Daidouji-san, but that is totally unlike you. So where's the catch here?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Then what in the world made you do this?" he asked insistently.  
  
"It's who. Sakura-chan made me."  
  
"Sakura?" He made a mental note to send her a fabulous thank-you gift this weekend.  
  
"She told me to..love my enemy, just as the bible says," she explained.  
  
"Love your enemy..sounds good to me," he said half-jokingly.  
  
"I take it I'm forgiven?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, Flower."  
  
She ignored that one. For the sake of Sakura and the bible. She decided to change the topic. "So how did the practice go?"  
  
"Do we really have to wear those G-string thingies?" he asked.  
  
"It's for your tribal dance number, remember?" she reminded him.  
  
"But it's revealing!" he whined.  
  
"Say that the next time you watch a swimsuit competition in a beauty pageant." She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "So do you already have something for the talent portion?"  
  
"I'm going to play the piano..and this same piece. I'm doing a rearrangement of an old song."  
  
"Hmm..'Sad to Belong'? Why that particular song?"  
  
His eyes averted her inquisitive gaze. "N-No special reason." He stood up and gathered his things quickly. "Want to walk home with me, or will your driver fetch you?"  
  
"Neither. I'm walking home all by myself."   
  
"So that means you don't love me enough." He mocked sadness in his face.  
  
"Nah..I just don't trust you enough. You might try to pull.." She turned her back at him so as not to show him her burning face. "..that stunt you did this morning." With that, she hurried away.  
  
"OK, she's honest," he remarked aloud. Sighing, he stood up to close the Music room. "She was my first kiss too, but I'm not complaining!" he whined.  
  
The empty hallway gave him no reply.  
  
  
  
**to be continued** 


	12. picture12

Picture 12  
  
Days flew by till finally, it was Foundation Day.  
  
Nakuru tied her hair with a blue scarf. "What do you think, Suppi? Should I wear ivory, blue or pink?"  
  
"Frankly, I don't consider that such a pressing life-threatening question so why don't you just wear all of them at the same time?" the cat replied distractedly.  
  
She snapped her fingers. "Ooh..daring elan. Thanks for the fashion tip!"  
  
Spinel snorted before it turned its attention back at its master who was staring at his thick Philosophy book but wasn't even reading it.  
  
"Something's wrong," it murmured.  
  
"What?! Is my color combination too shocking?" asked Nakuru.  
  
"Not with you, brain-forsaken creature!" It turned back to Eriol.  
  
"Oh.. is he sick?"  
  
"Lovesick," thought a wincing Spinel.   
  
Definitely disturbing.  
  
  
  
Kaho took off her reading glasses and faced her fiance. "We're getting married in four days."  
  
Eriol didn't even look up. "Yeah."  
  
"Is there something bothering you, Hon? Care to tell me?" pressed the woman.  
  
"I..I'm just nervous, that's all. I mean, what if..I have this certain friend of mine who thinks he's in love with a woman for years then suddenly realizes that he's in love with someone else."  
  
"And.." prompted Kaho.  
  
"What will you do if you're that guy's fiance?"  
  
She frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I'll surely feel devastated, considering that I have devoted so many years into that relationship."  
  
Eriol gulped inwardly. "But surely, you're not having second thoughts with me, right?" he said half-jokingly.  
  
"Of course not! I'm ready to be with you forever, Eriol." Kaho smiled at him lovingly.  
  
Eriol avoided eye contact. "I see.." He felt a pang of guilt. Could he ever dare hurt this woman? He couldn't just tell her that he's not sure anymore about this marriage thing just because he couldn't stop thinking of Daidouji Tomoyo!  
  
All these years that he was convincing himself to believe that he was just amusing himself with her when he was silently falling for her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Kaho asked.  
  
He hid his pain behind an impeccable smile. Here was a woman who would surely love him so much to the point that she was venerating him already. In her he was sure that his love would not go unreciprocated.  
  
But his heart was stubbornly looking for someone else. That someone who detests, abhors and HATES him. But he loves her with all his heart and soul.  
  
"Unmei no hana," he thought as he watched petals of plum blossoms flew outside his window. "Am I going to stay with the one who loves me or am I going to foolishly continue loving someone who loves me the way she loves politicians?"  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sneezed.  
  
"Someone's thinking of you!" teased Sakura, pausing from her decorating job.  
  
She sighed. "Probably my over-protective mother." She sat down the stage. "Man, I can't believe that within a few hours, this stage we're working on will be the same spot where the spotlight will shine."  
  
"Tonight's the pageant, right? Excited?" asked her second cousin.  
  
"Yup, and very, very nervous too. People are expecting so much from me. Tickets were sold out already three days ago, and a giant tv has even been put up just so those who weren't able to buy a ticket can watch!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Yeah well, it's not everyday you see the campus hunks advertising and selling themselves to us."  
  
"But we should hurry up with this job. We still have to fix our booths!" Tomoyo laughed. "I'm manning the Photo Op booth, where you canhave your photos rtaken with Ultraman, Ronald Mcdonald, Michael Jackson..or even Pikachu!"  
  
"Kawaii!" Sakura clapped her hands. "I'll drop by there as soon as I finish my shift in the Marriage booth."  
  
"Ooh, that's interesting! How did Li-kun react to that?"  
  
"He smiled."  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "Good gracious!"  
  
The emerald-eyed girl blushed. "He told me that he would drop by."  
  
Tomoyo hummed the wedding march, but then stopped when she remembered the wedding that she was going to cover in a few days. She then felt her heart ache peculiarly, though she couldn't understand why.  
  
Sakura noticed her sudden change of mood. "Tomoyo?"  
  
She laughed uneasily. "Hey, don't worry about me! I-I'm just..tired, that's all." She looked down at her work again. "Stop thinking of absurd things, Daidouji! Go back to work! You shouldn't be thinking of him and his stupid Clow predictions!"  
  
  
  
Eriol sneezed. Damn, he couldn't catch a cold now! He could just imagine how much wrath Daidouji-san could unleash if he didn't show up for the pageant.  
  
He stood up wearily. "I'm going downtown, Kaho. I'll be home by ten in the evening."  
  
"Why so late? And can't I come with you?" inquired his fiancee.  
  
"No!!" he cried panickedly, then coughed. " I-I mean n-no, you can't. It's a guy thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"See you later." he put on his jacket and started to walk to school.  
  
**to be continued** 


	13. picture13

Just to let u know..a new interactive fanfic wil be posted this weekend in my site..remember the fic, The Mysterious Play, my CCS-Fushigi crossover fic? I decided to make it an interactive one to aid me in writing! Start voting as soon as it's up!  
**********  
Picture 13  
  
"Sakura, look! Our school is starting to get crowded already!" cried Tomoyo excitedly. "Maybe the fair will start alreday!" cried Tomoyo excitedly. "Maybe the fair will start formally now!"  
  
"Uh-huh.." said her best friend distractedly, looking at the booth Chiharu was opening. Her emerald eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
Eriol fought the urge to yawn as the principal's voice droned on and on for two whole hours about the history of of the school. "Why can't he just say, 'Hey everyone, the fair is open. Come in!'?" he mumbled.  
  
"..and to end my brief speech," continued the still enthusiastic voice of the bald principal. " I would like to welcome everyone into our 48th school foundation day. Enjoy!"  
  
Eriol sighed, relieved. Finally!  
  
He then strode inside the school, his azure eyes scanning the crowd. "I wonder where Daidouji-hime could be." He silently mused whether there was a customer service booth inside so she could just page her.  
  
He then noticed a Song Request booth. They were just opening so not so many people are there. He walked towards it cheerfully. "May I be your first customer?"  
  
Rika grinned. "Sure, sir! What song would you like to request and for whom?"  
  
He looked at the song menu. "Song 08, and please dedicate it to Ms.Tomoyo Daidouji from someone who cares.."  
  
As Rika jotted the rest of his deddication, a hand brushed his shoulder. He turned around and saw Takashi Yamazaki grinning at him as well..only he was smiling a bit too much. "Ohayou, tomo!"  
  
He gulped inwardly. "Good morning, buddy!" he greeted nervously. Something's definitely up.  
  
"Happy Foundation Day!" With that, Yamazaki placed a handcuff around his wrist.  
  
Snap!  
  
  
Click!  
  
"There you go. Come back after one hour and the photo will be ready." Tomoyo flipped her hair over her shoulders. "Arigatou!" She waved happily to her first bunch of customers.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Chiharu rushed towards her.   
  
"Hi Chiharu! Want your own photo? It costs only two tickets-"  
  
Snap!  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened as she stared at the handcuff on her wrist. "What the-"  
  
"Sorry! Business is business, Tomoyo. Somebody paid for this. But don't worry, I'll have my photo taken here later," apologized Chiharu.  
  
"But..but.." Tomoyo paused when she heard the speaker boom.   
  
"Our first song is dedicated to Ms.Tomoyo Daidouji, from someone who cares for you yet knows that you will never do for him. He wants to let you know that you will always be the Flower of his Destiny no matter what."  
  
She froze. No way! Hiiragizawa is the culprit here!  
  
"..and by the way, he wants to remind you that you should brush your teeth three times a day and visit your dentist twice a year."  
  
  
Her face flamed. "Damn you, Hiiragizawa!"  
  
  
  
All I am, all I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All that I'll ever need  
  
  
She paused, and so did the crowd.  
  
Chiharu pulled her gently. "Come on, off you go to our booth. Someone's waiting for you there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is in your eyes shining at me  
  
When you smile I can feel  
  
All the passion unfolding..  
  
  
  
Eriol smiled to himself as he hummed along the song. "Uh, Yamazaki, where are we going, my good friend?"  
  
"Sorry, but secrecy is our primal motto here, my good friend."  
  
  
  
  
  
..Your hand brushes mine  
  
  
and a thousand sensations  
  
seduce me coz I..  
  
"We're here!" announced Chiharu. She took her handcuffs off Tomoyo.  
  
"Marriage booth?!" cried the raven-haired girl incredulously.  
  
"Chiharu!" greeted Yamazaki as he pulled Eriol towards them.  
  
The girl winked. "Thank you, Yamazaki." In one swift motion, she handcuffed Tomoyo with Eriol.  
  
"Hey!" the two cried at the same time.  
  
"Shall we go on with the ceremony?" asked the boy, putting on a priest's clothes.  
  
"What?!" shrieked Tomoyo. "Me and him?!" she pointed at the smiling Eriol. "No way, José!"  
  
"Well, you either get married now and get this over with, or you stay chained with him all through the day," said Chiahru, trying to sound reasonable.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Tomoyo took the veil and hastily placed it on her hair. Eriol quietly placed a coat over his clothes.  
  
"Is this your stupid idea, Hiiragizawa?" she hissed fiercely.  
  
He shrugged. "I wish I can claim ownership of this amazing idea, but I can't. It is not mine."  
  
"Shoot!" Tomoyo exasperatedly took the bouquet of flowers. "I can't believe this!"  
  
  
"Well, the card was right. You will marry me after all," joked Eriol.  
  
  
"Sock it, Hiiragizawa! I'm not in the mood for your corny jokes! And I don't find the song dedication amusing either."  
  
]"Well, I think it's perfect. A good background music theme for our wedding," teased the Londoner.  
  
"I said, KNOCK IT OFF!!"  
  
But Eriol was unfazed. He started to sing softly under his breath. "I do..cherish you..for the rest of my life..you don't have to think twice. I will..love you still..."  
  
Her heart skipped. Kami-sama, how could he fake so much sincerity into his voice that she was starting to believe him?  
  
  
  
..it's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you..  
  
  
"Do you, Hiiragizawa Eriol, take this woman as your lawfully-wedded wife?" asked Yamazaki in mock solemness.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Daidouji Tomoyo, take this man as your lawfully-wedded husband?"  
  
Her heart was jumping out of place now.  
  
  
  
..Baby, I do..  
  
  
  
"OK, OK, I do," said Tomoyo hurriedly.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"  
  
Eriol smiled wickedly.  
  
Tomoyo's face turned white.  
  
"But the kiss will cost 4 tickets on the cheek and 8 on the lips," said Yamazaki as he took off his costume.  
  
Eriol's face fell. "I forgot to buy!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled gleefully. "So that does it!"  
  
"Nope!" Chiharu showed her 3 more tickets. "We were paid again by an anonymous person to chain you the entire day for your 'honeymoon'."  
  
"W-What?! Y-You've gotta be kidding! W-Who would run my booth?" cried Tomoyo in horror.  
  
"Naoko said she would gladly cover for you," put in Yamazaki.  
  
"No, no, NO!!" Tomoyo was on the verge of despair. "I-I'll pay you double..j-just don't do this, please!"  
  
"You're not bribing us, are you, Tomoyo?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"O-Of course not!" Tomoyo shot the very happy-looking Eriol a dirty look. "Looks like we're stuck with each other for the whole day."  
  
"No objections."  
  
She clenched her fists. "Kami-sama, how could you let this happen to me?"  
  
  
  
Sakura smiled devilishly. "There! Now if that doesn't patch their differences then I will give up." Thank heavens she was able to come up with a brilliant plan regarding the two. It was worth spending all her tickets at them.  
  
"I wonder how they will get along."  
  
  
  
The whole day didn't turn out to be so bad. Tomoyo discovered that beneath his smartass attitude, he was sort-of a nice guy, and a gentleman at that. He teated her to snacks and free lunch. He even gave her the cute stuffed bear he won in a shooting gallery.  
  
Soon, it was 5 pm.  
  
"Almost time for the pageant," said Eriol quietly.  
  
"Nervous?" chided Tomoyo.  
  
  
"Not when you're watching."  
  
Her smile vanished.  
  
"Wish me luck," he said quietly.  
  
"You don't need that. You always win." But she smiled anyway. "Koun o inori masu."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
Eriol took out the Clow key and unlocked the handcuffs.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What?! All this time you have a way for us to-"  
  
He chuckled. "Hey, I enjoyed the afternoon with you anyway. That's what counts." With that, he strode into the backstage, leaving Tomoyo bewildered.  
  
  
  
  
****to be continued**** 


	14. picture14

Chapter 14  
  
"OK, Master! Stand still! This costume is kinda tricky.." Nakuru's words came through gritted teeth, her face crunched up in intense concentration.  
  
Eriol blew the feather from his hair dress falling on his eyes. "My foot is starting to fall asleep!" he whined.  
  
"They're not going to look at your foot, silly!" Nakuru wiped a sweat from his brow. "Now stand still!" She powdered his back. "Man, you really need to get out of the sun once in a while..your skin is so..pale."  
  
"Gee, thanks for your words of encouragement, Nakuru," he replied dryly.  
  
The door opened and in came Sakura dragging... who else?  
  
"Li Syaoran!" greeted Eriol pleasantly. "You were the last person I would expect to see in the backstage of a pageant."  
  
"Shut up and mind your own business, Hiiragizawa!" yelled Syaoran, face fiery-red.  
  
"Oh Eriol-kun, please don't tease Syaoran-kun!" scolded Sakura gently as she fixed Li's tribal costume. "He looks cute in his outfit, really he does!"  
  
"I never said he wasn't.." His words were interrupted by Tomoyo bursting into the backstage. "Two minutes, and you guys should join the other contestants outside!" she hissed.  
  
"Right!" Both males replied.  
  
  
  
Minutes later, Eriol, Li and five other contestants were crowded behind the curtains nervously.  
  
"Damn, if my mother sees me like this, she'll surely disown me in her clan!" Li whined.  
  
"Hey, your butt is kinda cute!" teased Eriol, making the other guy blush hotly.  
  
Before Li could cuss him out of his living daylights, the curtains opened, and thunderous applause, hoots and cheers welcomed them as the blinding spotlights enveloped their near-naked bodies.  
  
"Welcome to our search for the first ever Mr.Adonis of Tomoeda! I am your host for the night, Takashi Yamazaki, and I hope you guys enjoy the show!"  
  
The boys paraded around the stage, smiling shakily before the shrieking gay and female-dominated crowd.  
  
"Let us meet our candidates," boomed Yamazaki, stretching his arm towards the males. "Contestant no.1, his origin is Hongkong, and he's the best martial arts expert in the campus, let's welcome, Li Syaoran!!!"  
  
Amidst thunderous laughter and applausde, Syaoran dragged himself towards the microphone stand. "G-Good Evening, everyone. I am Li Syaoran, and I'm..I'm.." Apparently forgetting his rehearsed lines with Sakura, groaned. "..I'm really insane to agree on this stupid idea!"  
  
The auditorium shook with laughter as Eriol patted the burning Li and strode towards the mike. "My turn." He faced the crowd, a perfect killer smile he had practiced to flash since fifth grade on his face. "Good evening, ladies. Hope you're having a great time so far!"  
  
"You bet!!" was the crowd's enthusiastic response.  
  
"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, and I was asked to say why I joined this unique pageant. Well folks, in case you're wondering, I often frown on these kinds of entertainment, but heck, a very clever girl, tricked me to join this." He paused for a moment to run his hand across his bangs, making the females swoon more. "But I'm not mad. Seeing you all of here clapping for me..it's not too bad for me."  
  
A little far from the stage, Tomoyo was frowning at him. "What is he doing, making a Gettysburg Address?"  
  
"Anyway, I'll do my best in this pageant, and if ever I win, I'll offer my crown to that girl."  
  
Oohs and ahhs filled the auditorium as Eriol retreated smilingly away from the mike.  
  
  
  
Talent portion..  
  
Eriol fought the urge to laugh out lid when Li executed some of his Martial art stances.  
  
Li looked so solemn..so..into his act.  
  
And that's what was making this funnier.  
  
After the delighted cheers and applause, Li ran back behind the curtain, shaking.  
  
"Love the limelight, Li?" he teased.  
  
"Shut up!" the guy barked.  
  
"And we shall see the talent of Hiiragizawa next!" said Yamazaki.  
  
Eriol walked into the stage, a bright smile on his face. "Here we go.."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo grinned as she looked at the audience going wild."We should definitely do this again sometime next year," she told Sakura, who was looking at the stage.  
  
She then froze when she heard Hiiragizawa's name next.  
  
She looked up slowly and saw him seated before a piano, his fingers poised to play.  
  
Sensing her eyes on him, he turned to her. His azure eyes softened.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
His words were silently mouthed off to her.  
  
"This is for you."  
  
And the music she heard in the Music room a few days ago played, its notes soaring through the whole auditorium.  
  
  
****to be continued****   
. 


	15. picture15

Picture 15  
  
Eriol's voice started to float around the auditorium.  
  
  
Wise men say  
  
Only fools rush in  
  
But I can't help   
  
Falling in love with you  
  
  
The audience rocked slowly to the piano's soft music.  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand, blinked rapidly.  
  
  
Should I say  
  
Would it be a sin  
  
If I can't help  
  
Falling in love with you  
  
  
Like the river flows into the sea  
  
Darling some things are just meant to be..  
  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
  
Coz I, I can't help fallin in love with you..  
  
  
As Eriol played the instrumental, Sakura glanced at her second cousin intently.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
Tomoyo blinked. "Y-Yeah?"  
  
"I think he's in love with you."  
  
  
  
  
Like a river flows into the sea  
  
Darling some things are just meant to be  
  
Take my hand, Take my whole life too  
  
Coz I, I can't help falling in love with you  
  
  
  
A moment of stunned silence. Suddenly, everyone were standing, clapping wildly for him.  
  
Eriol bowed, then turned to the judge and winked at Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Question and Answer portion...  
  
"Shall we have Contestant no.2, Eriol Hiiragizawa here with us?" announced Yamazaki.  
  
Hoots of laughter and applause met his entrance.   
  
"Hello there, my friend. How are you feeling right now, being up here and watched by thousands of fans here in Tomoeda?"  
  
He smiled. "I feel fabulous..just like a superstar!"  
  
"Well then, your question.." Yamazaki faced the judges. "..will come from the chair of the judges, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
"Mr.Hiiragizawa, hello there!" Tomoyo grinned at him, forced.  
  
"Hello, Daidouji-san!" He smiled pleasantly. "Looking prettier each day, aren't you?"  
  
She shot him a dagger look. "Your question is.." She paused to look at her cue card. "..what do you think is a gentleman?"  
  
He paused for a second to think. "A gentleman, first and foremost, is considerate. He shall always think of others's welfare first before his. And he puts honor above his priorities."  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but smile a little. At least no chauvinistic remark came from the Lord of Pigs himself. Damn, Hiiragizawa was a crowd charmer. It was evident by the audience melting readily to his appeal.  
  
"Thank you, Mr.Hiiragizawa. That is all."  
  
  
  
Soon, it was the moment of truth.  
  
Yamazaki opened the envelope with a flourish. "And our Adonis of Tomoeda is none other than..Mr.Eriol Hiiragizawa!!"  
  
That brought the house down. As Tomoyo got up to present him his trophy and crown, Nakuru led the cheer.  
  
"Good job, Hiiragizawa. I knew you could pull it off," she said in a low voice as she handed him the trophy and posed with him in front of the flashing cameras.  
  
"Thanks, Daidouji-san." He took off his crown and subtly handed it back to her. "But this is for you."  
  
"Keep it. You deserve it."  
  
"No, I would rather have your company for tonight..even just for the fireworks display," he whispered.  
  
"Oh..alright." She quickly turned to the camera again so as the audience wouldn't suspect that something was going on in the stage.  
  
  
  
Outside the auditorium, Tomoyo and Eriol , now dressed in kimonos, walked together, staring at the sky.  
  
"The hanabi will be very good. The school council promised that," said Eriol out of the blue.  
  
"Great," was all Tomoyo could say.  
  
"A-And..the fireworks are going to be exported directly from the biggest fireworks company in Japan," added Eriol.  
  
"Oh, Hiiragizawa, if you don't have any other thing to say, just..shut up. I can't take this civil conversations anymore," she groaned.  
  
"Fine! I'm just concerned about your unused oral fluids. They might froth if you don't use them yet."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"How about 'I love you'?"  
  
Tomoyo choked.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I say?" he said, not losing even an ounce of his cheerfulness.  
  
Suddenly, a loud explosion caught their attention.  
  
"Hey, whaddya know? The fireworks display is starting!" Eriol looked up at the colorful hanabi, still smiling. But upon closer inspection, Tomoyo noticed that his smile was a little shaky.  
  
They were silent for quite a while, pretending to look at the fireworks, but were just really sensing each other's thoughts.  
  
"Tell me, Tomoyo, is it a sin if I couldn't help but fall for you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Please don't ask things like that. You're not funny anymore," she snapped.  
  
"I see." He exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Daidouji-san, but I'm not kidding. I'm dead serious, but I can sense you are serious as well-"  
  
"Master!!" Nakuru came to him, looking at him urgently. "It's Mistress Kaho!"  
  
He frowned. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She's here,and she's looking for you!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"And a gang of girls are talking to her right now, the same girls who were watching the pageant awhile ago!"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?" Without saying goodbye, Eriol hurried away.  
  
"Nakuru was about to follow her master, but she faced Tomoyo first. "He confessed, didn't he?"  
  
"Nakuru.."  
  
"I knew that sooner or later, he's going to fall for you. Right from the start, he had cherished you already..dearly." With that, the woman hurried away.  
  
Tomoyo was still gaping at where Eriol stood awhile ago.  
  
He's in LOVE with her?  
  
She felt her heartbeat quicken.  
  
"Kami-sama, I am too!" she realized, not knowing what she should feel that moment.  
  
  
**to be continued** 


	16. picture16

Picture 16  
  
Tomoyo stared at the 1 x 1 picture on her hand. She just need to scan this last pic and her job on the school paper is done.  
  
But her mind was on something else...  
  
...it's on the memories of what happened last night under the hanabi-lit night skies.  
  
  
  
"Oh Syao-kun, don't take it too hard. Eriol-kun just happened to be much, uh.." Sakura dug her mind for a nice word to cheer her boyfriend up.  
  
"Don't bother, Sakura." Li finally smiled. " I suck, and that's a fact."  
  
She brushed his bangs away from his eyes lovingly. "No, you don't, at least for me. You're the greatest gut I know aside from Dad and Onii-chan."  
  
"Well, I guess, I still am lucky that I've lost the contest," he amended, looking deeply at the clear emerald eyes of his beloved. " because I have you to cheer me up."  
  
She blushed faintly. "Syaoran-kun.."  
  
Suddenly, they both heard someone clear his throat behind them.  
  
Eriol smiled at them teasingly. "The last time I checked, the school hallway is still a public property. Blocking it is against the law, lovebirds."  
  
"Hi, Eriol-kun! Omedetou!" greeted Sakura. "You really captured everyone's heart last night!"  
  
His smile faded. "Maybe NOT everyone." He quietly continued on his way.  
  
Li frowned. "What's up with him? That is so un-Hiiragizawa!"  
  
"You're right," agreed Sakura softly. "And I think I know the reson why.."  
  
  
  
Eriol sighed deeply as he approached the newsroom. All day long, he had tried to avoid the places he used to go to when he stalked Tomoyo back then. He was even careful not to set his eyes on her on all of their three classes together - a most difficlt decision he had to make, especially when it had become his habit to glance at her every minute or so to observe how she writes, reads, talks, frowns..  
  
He touched the door knob but froze when he sensed someone else inside. He carefully peeped into the slight opening of the heavy office door.  
  
His heart raced as he stared longingly at the left profile of a pretty raven-haired girl looking at a picture pensively.  
  
"Tomoyo.."  
  
  
  
"I hate you, Hiiragizawa Eriol!" Tomoyo whispered to Eriol's picture. "You promised..you vowed that I will fall for you and marry you..why didn't you wait for your prediction to come true before you got yourself engaged? Why didn't you wait long enough for me to realize that I do love you too?" She wiped a tear that dropped on Eriol's photo. "You have always been like this, making fuin of me..of my feelings." She brought the pic to her lips. "Do you really enjoy seeing me in pain?"  
  
Her eyes widened when she heard the office door close. She turned to her left and saw Eriol leaning on the door, eyes on the floor. He then slowly looked up, his eyes visibly shaking with mixed emotion.  
  
"E-Eriol.." She felt paralyzed.  
  
"Tomoyo.."  
  
She regained her composure. "What do you want?"  
  
He said nothing. He merely kept on staring at her wordlessly.  
  
She snapped her fingers. "Oh yes, I forgot about our little business deal." She frantically opened her drawer and threw towards him the negatives of his picture with Naoko. "You want these, huh? Take them!"  
  
He didn't move a muscle.  
  
"You got the picture already! You have what you really want from me! Now go!"  
  
He calmly took the negatives, tore them briskly, and threw them down the floor. "I have long realized before that I do not really want the picture negative after all." He smiled sadly. "It's you."  
  
Tomoyo was utterly speechless for a moment, but she shook her head vigorously. "No, this is wrong. We're going to hurt Kaho."  
  
"Say one word and I'll break my engagement," he said earnestly.  
  
"N-No.." Her heart was breaking too.  
  
"Please, Tomoyo..I can take being tied down to her forever if you do not even, at least, care for me..but from what I just heard awhile ago..that you love me too..no, I can't possibly marry Kaho," he said. "I want to be with you."  
  
She was about to open her mouth to say 'yes' but she felt a pang of guilt. "No, I don't want to be happy by making another miserable. It's wrong! It's damn wrong!" She fled out of the pressroom.  
  
  
  
Her feet were taking her to some place. She didn't know where- her vision was blurred with tears. She had already told herself a million times not to fall in love with an engaged man, but she ignored her mind's warning. She deserved this, God, she did!  
  
She instinctively slowed down and looked around blindly.  
  
A flash of recognition.  
  
The Hiiragizawa mansion.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Kaho's voice came from behind. "Are you crying?"  
  
"Am I?" She rubbed her eyes quickly. "Sakura-chan and I had a little fight, that's all. Nothing serious."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I-I came here for something else," she began.  
  
"Then come in and do have tea with me." Kaho opened the gates for her.  
  
  
**to be continued**  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Syao-chan made a mistake on the progue..it says there Tomoyo is 20 something, but that should be 19. ^^;; Sowee!  
  
I'll finish Picture Perfect before the 27th (my birthday!^^), yakusoku! 


	17. On a Snowy Day

Chapter 17 : On a Snowy Day  
  
** CM break **   
  
I know it's weird that this fanfic actually has a chapter title - all of them has only picture then chapter no. -, but it goes without saying that the final chapter is always special. This, in particular, is REALLY special since it's my birthday fic and my farewell E+T fic..at least temporarily. I'm just gonna fix a few stuff in my site. You can still read my other site-exclusive E+T ficcies like my new interactive fic, "My Professor, Daidouji-san" and 7 Wishes.  
  
Till my next ficcie, and domo arigtou..maraming salamat for supporting me in my 1-yr stint as a writer here in FF.net.How this site has become part of my life can never be expressed enough, except through three words, perhaps.  
  
Kimi wo aishiteiru.  
  
I love you.  
  
~ syaoran no hime ~  
  
p.s. This chapter is a bit longer! Yay! ^^  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hell, I tried my best!"  
  
Sakura didn't even looked surprised by the sudden rise of Eriol's voice. "Really now, Eriol-kun. Do you want Ms.Mizuki to hear our conversation?"  
  
It was the wedding day of Eriol and Kaho. She had dropped by her second cousin's mansion to check on her only to see her crying her heart out.  
  
She nearly strangled Tomoyo upon learning why the latter was crying.  
  
"I love him, Sakura, and I threw away the opportunity to be with him!"  
  
She nearly said 'I told you so!' but she decided to take a different approach instead. She suggested that Tomoyo still have two hours before the ceremony to patch things up.  
  
Her reaction?  
  
She cried harder.  
  
And Tomoyo was suppose to be more mature between the two of them.  
  
And Eriol..  
  
Talking with him reminded her of a thousand scorned women's wrath. His ego must be terribly wounded by Tomoyo's refusal yesterday.  
  
He sipped more wine to calm himself.  
  
"Sakura, don't you see? It's over. O-V-E-R. I really, really tried to convince her, but.." A flicker of emotion crossed his eyes.  
  
" You know what, Eriol-kun? I should not give you an advice after you made fun of my spelling prowress, but because you are my dad in a weird kind of way..then I'll say it anyway. In baseball, you have three strikes before you are 'out'. Same thing here. You were struck only twice. You still have one more chance. Take it. You would rather have tried and lost than having not tried at all and regretting it for the rest of your life, being haunted by what-ifs."  
  
  
  
It had been an hour since Sakura left, but Eriol was still stationary.  
  
"Maybe she's right. I won't die if she says no..at least I tried." He picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
  
  
Kero-chan and Yue went through the Sakura cards again to review Eriol's prediction regarding the flower of destiny.  
  
Yue looked at the cards thoughtfully for a moment then gasped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kero, alert.  
  
"The flower destiny is true, but there is a problem. According to the predictions of the cards, the young Clow reincarnate shall be united with his flower of destiny after seven years, but with it comes.."  
  
"Comes..?"  
  
"Death."  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo's rough voice answered.  
  
"Tomoyo, it's me."  
  
"E-Eriol!"  
  
"Listen, I want to see you one last time. If I am nay importance to you, meet me now at the corner of.."  
  
Tomoyo nodded dumbly as she listened to his instructions.  
  
She too, wanted to see him. Before they finally part ways, she wanted to let him know how really special he was to her.  
  
  
  
Sakura gazed at the falling snow outside the window.  
  
"The weather is politically-incorrect for this time of year, isn't it?" Touya's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly. "A bit too early."  
  
"I never liked snow," he said in a voice hinting great sadness being supressed. "It was like this when Okaasan passed away."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I think the rice is cooked," Touya said quietly before walking towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Nakuru watched her master walk away.  
  
"Where is he going?" asked Kaho, strangely not dressed yet despite her wedding happening in less than an hour.  
  
"To his happiness," replied Spinel.  
  
The woman sighed. "Oh dear."  
  
"He didn't tell you anymore. He didn't want to hurt you," said Nakuru, defending her master.  
  
"He already did by not telling me about his feelings for Tomoyo." She looked out at the snowy street. "I only wanted to protect him."  
  
"Protect?" echoed Eriol's servants.  
  
"He made a mistake in his predictions. He is going to be with the flower of his destiny, Tomoyo, but he would pay for it with his life."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"So I'm going to marry him so that he wouldn't have to die." Kaho sighed. "But now, everything is out of my control."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo hugged herself tight and looked at her watch. In 45 minutes, they would separate ways, ironically, through a ceremony that would bind two people in love with each other together.  
  
"Where is he anyway?" she wondered, ignoring the strange snow falling everywhere.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
She turned around and saw Eriol standing on the opposite street, smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile bcak.  
  
"Wait for me! I'm coming for you!" he mouthed off to her.  
  
She nodded, suddenly forgetting everything else.  
  
Eriol quickly made his way on the street. "Tomoyo, I love you!!"  
  
"And I love you too, Eriol," she whispered.  
  
He happily scooped her up in his arms and kissed her wordlessly.  
  
They were like this for a moment, not moving, but then Tomoyo pulled away. "Put me down! You're humiliating me!"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart." He did as told then searched his jacket. "Oh no, I dropped it!"  
  
"Dropped what?"  
  
He looked around, then his eyes lit up. "There it is!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes followed his, and she saw a glittering ring on the road.  
  
He walked back on the street and knelt down to pick it up. "Stupid me, dropping this-"  
  
Suddenly, the thick fog covering the road was penetrated by headlights and a loud vehicular honk.  
  
"Eriol!!" she screamed.  
  
  
  
She couldn't remember how exactly did she make it to Eriol's body. All she knew was she was staring at the bloody body before her, vision blurred by tears.  
  
"He's dead." The woman behind her guessed.  
  
"No..he's just sleeping," she whispered insistently. She cradled him in her arms. "Wake up, Eriol-kun. It's almost time for your wedding and you aren't dressed yet. You musn't keep your visitors waiting.." She brought his cold, unmoving hand towards her quivering lips. "See? Even the snow had taken its toll on you. Get up, for pete's sake, Eriol, WAKE UP!" Losing her mock courage, she bent towards his chest and found herself crying harder than she ever had in her entire life.   
  
  
"He's gone," whispered Yue sadly, head hanging sorrowfully.  
  
"W-Wait.." Kero watched in amazement as the Flower card floated and united with the Hope card.  
  
  
  
"You won't leave me, Eriol-kun..not now. I love you," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
His eyes opened slowly. "S-Sounds good."  
  
Her purple eyes widened. "E-Eriol..? Y-You're alive!"  
  
He smiled. "And you have a problem with that?"  
  
Her tears flowed freely - those tears of joy. "N-No, it's just that..well, it's a miracle."  
  
"Hush, I'm not hurt. Don't cry." He got up and embraced her. "I'm safe here with you.."  
  
"Safe," echoed Tomoyo in relief and joy. "Well, in that case.." She shoved him away from her. "You pervert! Get your hands off me!"  
  
He sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true! Oh well," He pulled her suddenly towards him and kissed her again.  
  
  
  
Yue smiled, relieved. "His presence is back."  
  
"God thank the mircle of love." Kero looked at the united Hope card and Flower card. "Remind me to give this to Tomoyo and Eriol one of these days."  
  
"You see, even if Fate thinks it knows everything already, Chances will always find a way to work magic and disrupt Fate's natural flow of life, which makes a human's life perfect. Picture perfect," Yue said.  
  
Kero blinked. "Had too much caffeine, Yue? You actually uttered something longer than monosyllables, and about human nature at that."  
  
"Yeah well..another miracle."  
  
  
+ end + 


End file.
